


silk and lace

by petitjisung



Series: softcore jeonglix [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitjisung/pseuds/petitjisung
Summary: it was the silk of jeongin's voice mixed with the lace of felix's bralet





	silk and lace

**Author's Note:**

> dont kick me for this,, its set when nini's still 17 (basically a continuation of you're driving me mad)

 

  
it all started as an innocent peck - as it always did. jeongin's kiss was light and innocent, hardly any pressure against felix's lips at all. within seconds, felix's tongue was in his mouth and his bum was pressed against jeongin's thin thighs. it was supposed to be a soft cuddle session, with quiet words of adoration and gentle touches of cottony warmth.

  
instead, the moment had morphed into swollen lips, messy hair, and silky moans exhaled into lustful mouths. their shirts had been discarded once things had just started to heat up, and the cool silver of felix's new piercing pressed into jeongin's torso as the lace of felix's peachy bralet slid over his chest with every movement. jeongin swallowed each of the sounds that bubbled from his lover's throat as he pushed two lube-slickened fingers passed the tight ring of felix's rectum and stretched scissored them in a gentle effort to stretch the muscles there.

  
the idea of a condom was heartily denied by felix, and the older was delicately laid on his back as jeongin carefully pressed into him. a symphony of moans and gasps and mewls filled the dense heat of jeongin's bedroom as the younger took his lover slowly and passionately.

  
felix never failed to disappoint, as he moaned a high-pitched "i love you" and brought jeongin in for a sloppy kiss with too much tongue and saliva. he felt so good, so warm, so unbearably tight and it was a miracle jeongin managed to last past the initial pushing in. felix was always eager to please, and eager to be filled, so it was to no surprise that he was clenching around his junior like there was no tomorrow.

  
the australian's moans and whines and whimpers rivaled those of a pornstar, and they brought jeongin over the edge quicker than he'd like to admit. he rode out his climax, ignoring the edge of oversensitivity as he strive to bring his partner a sweet release. it came quick, and felix was clenching hard again and moaning out jeongin's name as he painted them both in strings of white.

  
if felix's makeup had been smudged before, it truly was then, as tears and mascara ran freely over his puffy cheeks and his little fists rubbed furiously at his eyes. jeongin thought he looked absolutely gorgeous, with a sheen of sweat coating nearly every inch of his skin. yeah, felix really did look gorgeous with a post-sex glow.

  
"my beautiful boy." the words were jeongin's, whispered in a honey tone as he wiped felix down with a handful of tissues he'd managed to find. felix's cheeks glowed vermilion as he tugged jeongin down to embrace him, nuzzling his head into the younger's chest - felix always enjoyed hearing jeongin's heartbeat instead of a traditional lullaby. and just like always, both were asleep in seconds - felix made drowsy by jeongin's heart and jeongin forced into slumber by the soft sound of felix's breathing.

  
sleeping next to felix was jeongin's favorite thing, and nothing would ever change that.


End file.
